Deceit
by Mysca
Summary: Insanity all brings us down but only he could see through her deceit. Oldrivalshipping  friendship oneshot.  Rated T for mild language.


**Summary:** Insanity all brings us down but only he could see through her deceit. Oldrivalshipping friendship oneshot.

**Rating:** T (due to Green's cursing)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon Special.

**A/N:** As much as I love Oldrivalshipping, I can never see them together as a real relationship for many reasons. But that's just me.

**...xxx...**

The rain was pouring again, it was like that every day, and it never seemed to stop. Most people, particularly the mayor was worried that it could cause a flood. But she wasn't, she liked the rain, sadness had made her insane, insane enough to dance whenever the drops of water hit the pavement.

"Blue, come back now."

She gave me a melancholic smile, that once cheerful girl loved a kind boy, a kind boy who had left us her forever because of a single miscalculation of hers.

She thought that the next day would be sunny, it had been such a sunny summer that no one would have known it would rain. But I asked her, "Did you check the weather reports?" Her smirk indicated that she did not. She told me various theories on why she did not have to and that luck was always on her side, I merely sighed at her efforts since I had not listened, knowing that no matter what caution I would give her, she would always counter it

"I guess that means that it'll be sunny tomorrow."

Her deep blue eyes sparkled at me, she flipped her brown hair as she always did and she grinned wisely. "Glad you understand almighty gymleader of Viridian City. I am absolutely confident that my plan will work."

She had asked out my best friend-rival for a 'date' of some sort. She said that she declared her own best friend as a love rival of hers and she did not intend of losing. She had also confided her plans to a younger red-head who had been her partner-in-crime for years, when they had been kidnapped and even after they escaped the dreaded Mask of Ice. I respected her determination and so-called boldness as if it were me, or rather the me before I met my master, I would never have had the courage of even going against such a villain, she sure was different.

She had gone to me for 'advice' though form the start; I had told her that I was perhaps the last person she should have asked for help regarding the capture of the heart of the Kanto champion.

"So we'll be going to a picnic place and that is when I'll confess my wonderful liking of him!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Liking?"

"Yes, dear Green, you see, what I have for Red is merely a crush developing into love, love is too deep for us to understand so before I say that it is love, I shall call it a liking!"

I rolled my eyes at her; I always knew that I would never understand that girl.

"My plan is perfect! I'm sure that Red would surely say those four words ever so sweetly like music to my ears."

I did not bother to ask her what those four words meant. I looked at the map she gave me and scanned it; I was not very comfortable with the idea of danger accompanying the two due to her outrageous ideas.

"Hey, this place where you're going...it's prone to landslides, maybe you should check the weather af-"

She brought her finger to my lips to make me stop, it always annoyed me greatly but she had that devilish grin again. "Like I said, it will be sunny tomorrow."

I smacked her hand away; it was not like anything I would say could change her mind. She was the same with everyone but somehow she did consider the occasional idea of her dear Red or of Silver though mine never got through to her, she rejected them stating that they were boring and too typical, although they were more effective than nay she had thought of.

It was already late at night when I returned home, I slouched on my couch and threw my backpack onto the floor, I was dead tired with Mistress Blue's 'masterpieces', I wondered why she bothered me instead of Silver since he was obviously more willing and there would be less insults thrown at her.

I grabbed the remote control from the table and turned on the television. I knew that she told me a million times that it would be sunny, but that didn't stop me. I changed the channel to the news report and I frowned at what I heard.

"Sunny in the morning but there may be chance of rain in the afternoon! Watch out for landslides in the following areas!"

I cursed under my breath; I knew that I was right. I quickly rummaged me bag for my pokegear, I cursed again when I couldn't find it. I glanced back to the table and saw it sitting pretty right next to the remote control. "Stupid," I told myself.

I punched in the letters on the search bar before I pressed the green button that started the call.

_Ring!_

No answer.

_Ring!_

Still no answer.

The call stopped, "Damn it Blue."

I told myself that it could wait in the morning, I had hoped that she wasn't such an early riser, she did not look like one but she always surprised people one way or the other. I had considered calling her house number but since she now lived with her parents, it was probably not the best option considering it was midnight.

I left a message on her pokegear. That was the most secure way I had. I was probably worrying for nothing but that girl could give you so many things to worry about that sometimes, you'd wish that she was not so troublesome, though it wouldn't be quite like her.

It then hit me that I could just warn Red, easy enough since I told that guy to have his pokegear always with him; he was also another source of worry. Once those two got together, they'd likely still cause trouble for me and I wasn't really looking forward to it.

"Red, it's me."

"Green? W-what is it?"

I heard him yawn from the other line and I massaged my temples, trying to stop myself from getting annoyed, I knew it was not his fault but I was not in my best mood.

"It's gonna rain tomorrow, tell Blue that."

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"Good night then."

I hung up and dropped the pokegear onto the table and let myself fall asleep on the couch.

The next day, I woke up late, I had no time to call Blue but I already told Red, still, he was such a forgetful person.

Trainers were waiting impatiently for me and some even doubted that I was fit to be a gym leader at such a young age. I was used to such criticism and knew that such comments were only meant to lower my self-esteem but that never seemed to work.

During after such an easy match, I began to hear some 'pitter-patter'. Rain. I looked outside, and hoped that the message got through.

"Hey! Where are you looking at!"

I cussed in my mind, such irritating cocky middle-aged wannabe trainers wanted me to just crush them but I remained calm, getting angry at a challenger would just hurt my reputation and would just give me headaches because of complaints.

Soon after the battle, one of the trainees came calling for me.

"Gymleader! The champion! He's-"

The words that came out of his mouth could not register inside my head. Dead? That was some of mistake, wasn't it? It couldn't be...

But it was not a lie, Red saved Blue from a massive landslide and was now in a critical state and was on the verge of death. Blue was not in such a good state either, she was a little better off and recovery was possible but what I feared was the trauma of Red's accident. It was still an accident but I knew Blue better, although she seemed strong outside, she had once broken down badly, Red told me about it and it surprised me greatly. It was all about how scared she was of birds and although she had lost that fear, the memory was still inerasable.

It took months for Blue to finally recover; Red was not so lucky and died after a few days he was brought to the hospital. Everybody cried, except me. I looked at his grave with dark gloomy eyes. I didn't know how to cry at that moment, it was not until I was left alone, I started to see the reality of it all. Red was dead. It was due to my dependence on him that he was dead was my initial thought. Then I knew what Red would have thought was that it was an accident and it was possibly his own fault but in the end, no one should have taken the blame.

It started to drizzle when I realized that tears were rolling down my cheek. I looked up to the sky covered with dark clouds, "Stupid."

She was not released from the hospital, she still stayed there, although she was physically cured, her emotions were still unstable. She would cry out in her sleep and wake up in cold sweat, she often looked outside when it was cloudy and did not talk as much as she used to. The twinkling and light in her eyes were no longer present. She was like a doll with lifeless eyes.

But ever since the rainy season, she began to laugh hysterically at random times, it would always be out of the blue and she started to smile, always complete with a hint of sadness.

She would run away from her room and went dancing n the courtyard and he only one that could get her to stop was myself.

"Blue."

She turned at me again, I expected her to smile but instead she frowned as if filled with pain. She stopped dancing and walked towards me.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want to accept it, though you know that I am stronger than this." She stared at me with unblinking eyes, I began to falter.

I gave her a sad smile. "And so do you. Let's go back?"

I gave her my hand and she took it without hesitation.

"I lied, I'm sorry."

I looked back at her and sighed, I knew that she would be out of the hospital soon, she was just deceiving us as if she were insane, but I knew that it was all an act, she was so easy to see through yet no one seemed to realize this. But I played along with her antics, secretly thinking that it would help her recover. I held her hand tighter and looked away.

"So did I."

**...xxx...**

**A/N:** Idk why I like rainy and gloomy fics so much _


End file.
